


Candy Crush

by eerian_sadow



Series: tiny fluffy fics [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Silly, cultural crossover, robot smoochies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz catches Prowl doing something unexpected in his downtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wicked3659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/gifts).



Jazz draped himself over Prowl's shoulder, careful of his doorwings, and leaned down to peer at the tactician's datapad. "Whatcha doin'? You seem pretty engrossed."

Prowl went still, stylus still touching the brightly colored image on the screen. "I am playing a game."

"A game?" The saboteur leaned down as much as he could for a closer look. "Prowl, is that Candy Crush?"

"...Possibly."

"When did you start that? I didn't think human games were really your speed."

"Optimus sent me a game invitation. I had not anticipated enjoying it so much, but some of the puzzles are quite challenging." The Praxian finished matching the pieces he had been lining up when Jazz interrupted. "And as I do not play while on duty, I see no harm in a bit of gaming. Blaster might be in a great deal of trouble if he sends me another request while he's on shift, however."

"I'll make sure to pass that on." The visored mech kissed the other on the cheek. "Have fun and don't stay up too late playing. We've got that meeting with the United Nations in the morning."

"I won't. I plan to head to the berth as soon as I have this level finished."

"All right." Jazz kissed him again and then stood back up. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Hmm." Prowl's reply was a distracted hum as he returned his full attention to the game.

Jazz chuckled and shook his head. He never would have thought it possible for Prowl to find a simple human game so engaging. Maybe he should use Optimus' invitation and try it out himself. It was always good to have something to do during the downtime on monitor duty


End file.
